


Tinted Kisses

by carmuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, Happy, M/M, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mutual Pining, No Angst, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Short One Shot, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmuh/pseuds/carmuh
Summary: Dachi and Suga are literally stupidly in love with each other and it's so obvious.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 18





	Tinted Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a one-shot I came up with earlier today and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. Something light and fluffy for your enjoyment :)

"Daichi." 

Daichi shook his head to gain his focus back to reality, trying not to make it noticeable that he was staring at Suga's lips. They looked _different_. They were tinted a bit redder and they were shinier than usual. It was hard to look at anything but Suga's pretty and plump lips.

"Hm?" Daichi's head was propped up by his hand, looking into Suga's warm brown eyes. Suga's sweater clung onto him just right, his jeans doing the same. His voice even sounded more angelic.

"Why aren't you paying attention to what I'm saying?" Suga's eyebrow's slightly quirked upwards, his lips in a fine line.

"I am."

"Then what was I saying?" 

Daichi ran a hand through his cropped hair as he huffed. "You were talking about... volleyball."

"Well no duh Daichi. We're here to figure out some new techniques to help the team grow. What's up with you today?" Suga looked a bit annoyed, but it just made Daichi all the more entertained.

"I know, I'm fine just a bit tired." 

"Anyways..." Suga kept talking as Daichi's eyes traveled right back to the red and plump lips sitting before him. 

"What's on your lips?" He blurted out by accident, Suga stopping abruptly.

"Some red lip-tint stuff."

"What made you want to wear it today?" Daichi was just curious is all.

Suga's face flushed as his eyes widened. "My mom put it on me while she was doing her makeup, alright?" Suga bonked Daichi in the head.

"Alright, alright." Daichi pouted as he rested his head on the table. 

Silence entered between the two as Suga shuffled some papers around. "Does it look... okay?"

"Oh, yea. Yea, it looks great! I was just wondering because they looked different."

"You stare at my lips enough to know when they look different?" An amused smile covered Suga's face as he rested his head on his hand. He tilted his head and batted his eyelashes in a teasing manner.

"So what's this about having an only-serving practice next week?" Daichi grabbed the papers that were in front of Suga and started acting like he was reading over them to hide the deep shade of red that was creeping from his ears to his cheeks.

Suga started laughing, tipping his head back and letting his pearly whites show. "I'm just messing with you Daichi!" Suga hit Daichi's arm lightly while still smiling brightly. 

Daichi felt as if an angel was smiling at him.

"Mind if I have some?" Daichi's face was still burning like a wildfire. 

"I mean yea but I don't have i-"

Suga was cut off by Daichi grabbing him by his face and crashing their lips together. He yelped in surprise but soon followed suit, placing his hands on Daichi's neck softly. 

"You look very pretty today." Daichi's chocolate brown eyes met Suga's warm ones. 

"Thank you, Daichi. Now kiss me again." They both smiled against each other's mouths, finally getting to do what they've wanted to do for years.

"Hey, Daichi I-" They heard a familiar voice say while a door being opened.

All three of them froze: Asahi froze while holding the doorknob so tight that his knuckles were turning white, Suga and Daichi holding onto each other for dear life while staring at Asahi like they just witnessed death.

"Oh, I- oh my god. I'm so sorry. Act like this didn't happen. Don't kill me. Please just- carry on." Asahi slammed the door and bolted through the gym, trying to forget the fact that he didn't just walk in on his two best friends making out in the gym locker room.

"We'll finish this later." Daichi shot up and ran towards the door. "GET BACK HERE ASAHI!" Daichi screamed from across the gym, running after poor, poor Asahi.

\---

"So Daichi..." Noya said as he patted the buff man's back.

"Shut up," Daichi grumbled, his face becoming redder than a baboon's ass.


End file.
